Battle Cry
by MigLi-san
Summary: "Me pregunto porque es difícil mantener el amor en el clan", se habían preguntado alguna que otra vez, cuando se veían el uno al otro, cuando sus miradas se permitían en un código casi indescifrable, transmitirse sentimientos, esos que nadie más sabría. [Samurai Champloo; Yaoi; JinxMugen]


**DISCLAIMER:** Lo obvio, Samurai Champloo y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Ambiciones, siempre alguien mas fuerte debía ser derrotado. No era cuestión de obtener rangos, dinero, renombre. Era mera cuestión de instinto humano, aplastar a ser aplastado. Porque si había ese alguien con un potencial más fuerte, podrías ser asesinado tarde o temprano. Esa era la regla, de esa, anteriores y subsiguientes épocas que vendrían, cuando el Graffiti se vea por todas las calles, cuando el Beat Box sea cada vez mas usado de una esquina a la otra, o simplemente cuando el Baseball sea una entretención en cada lugar libre que haya.

Y por eso estaban ahí, por sus ambiciones, por todo aquello que dictaba el camino del Samurai. Porque ellos lo seguirían siendo, aunque se instaure un nuevo imperio, aunque vuelvan los ninjas, aunque solo se necesiten asesinos para sobrevivir a los nuevos tiempos.

 _"Me pregunto porque es difícil mantener el amor en el clan"_ se habían preguntado alguna que otra vez, cuando se veían el uno al otro, cuando sus miradas se permitían en un código casi indescifrable, transmitirse sentimientos, esos que nadie más sabría.

Empuñó la espada, de una manera sutil, refinada y estricta, su hoja era ese halo de luz que marcaba la decisión y esmero de su portador, la discreción de un limpio asesinato, en cambio, su Yang portaba la pose y agarre de un temerario impulsivo, la perfecta contraparte. Miró a su otra mitad, aquella recompensa que había traído la marea de su larga travesía. Si, ya tenía un motivo para existir, y otro para combatir.

¿Cuanta contrariedad se encontraba en el mismo camino?, el orgullo como forma de vida y la Katana para mantenerlo. Si se caía, el filo clavado en el suelo lo volvería a levantar, si había un obstáculo, el lo podría cortar. Pero todo podía dificultarse cuando el obstáculo también era una salvación. Su vida no tuvo sentido durante tanto tiempo...y ahí estaba, un bálsamo revitalizante que podría darle un buen futuro. La hoja de una Katana no vive filosa por sentimientos, la hoja de una Katana no brilla por amor, brilla por la cantidad de sangre al cortar, se afila cuando atraviesa los huesos, concibe el nombre de una leyenda cuando el oponente es digno, y adquiere la destreza cuando la sed de masacrar es la de una feroz bestia. Si, ella marcaba un sendero adictivamente transitable, tan libre para lo descabellado y tan opresora para lo humano. Era mas bien para demonios, para la supremacía de lo vil.

Él amaba su sable, como a aquel hombre al que cortaría con él. Si, lo que amaba se iba a unir en uno solo, con una marca tan suya e imborrable...

—¡Ya no hay ataduras, Jin!— Habló su reciente mitad, aquel que portaba su destino. Fuu se había ido hace mucho, un destino incierto para alguien que no pudo cobrar su venganza. Eso pasaba con las personas que no solucionaban el problema con sus manos, luego el problema se encargaba de cortarles la cabeza sin ningún tipo de miramientos. Quizá esa chiquilla esté rehaciendo su vida, tal vez perdida sin destino, o muerta, quién sabe. Cerró los ojos, esperaba que esa joven esté bien, que ella relate sus aventuras, que sea la porta voz de que él y Mugen, solitarios y sin rumbo, existieron alguna vez.

—No, no las hay— Alzó la vista, su serenidad como el agua chocó contra esa ardiente llama que tanto lo atraía. Por un momento, un dócil pez planeaba darse a la fuga, mientras un gallo de riña no observaba más allá de su pico, peleando por pelear, sintiendo sin discernir. Notó cierta indecisión en quien sería su contrincante.

 _"Encontré un amigo"_ , había dicho hace ya unos años, más había hallado algo más. El destino los volvió a reunir, la tierra es redonda después de todo, y el camino del Samurai los volvió a reunir en una promesa explícita que siembre habían declarado en voz alta.

—Veo que no moriste.

—Tu tampoco...

El de cabellos alborotados sonrió y empuñó su espada, con una seriedad impropia de él. Al parecer la vida de su contrincante si era una pieza importante a arrebatar para su posible asesino. Jin optó por lo mismo, su porte estoico no delataba ninguna fisura que indicara la contrariedad dentro de su cabeza.

Se acercaron, se rodearon, sintieron el filo de su respiración, las pausas en los sigilosos pasos que parecían calcular el mínimo error. No había lugar a equivocaciones, no habían segundas oportunidades para los pasos en falso. Podrían fallar como humanos, mas nunca como un Samurai, pues eso se saldaría con la mismísima muerte.

Chocaron, las espadas gritaron una contra la otra. Iban a hablar, de la forma más sensata, de la única manera en la que sabían dialogar. Dos impactos más, ninguno parecía estar seguro. La respiración en el de cabello recogido era irregular. Esa vida era la que menos quería arrebatar, ¿porque arrancarse una parte de sí? Formuló su pregunta cuando el filo vaciló, a escasos centímetros de cortar la yugular del contrario.

—¡No dudes, o te quedarás en el otro mundo!— Sonrió, sus muñecas de marcas azuladas danzaron de mi y una maneras, como en un Freestyle, con una libertad abrumadora, con unas alas que aprendió a adquirir desde su supervivencia en el mundo. Sagaz, rápido e intrépido, decidido y motivado como nunca prosiguió a sus estocadas. Se estaba dejando llevar, su bello contrincante lo incitaba a poner todo de sí, cuando veía sus movimientos finos, la delicadeza de quien ama a su espada, portadora de su alma. Ver a Jin y su Katana, era como ver a un buen amante, uno ardiente y que sabía como complacer. En su caso, complacer la sed de sangre que pedía a gritos el filo que manejaba.

—¡Así, así!— Exclamó una vez vio que el morocho empezaba con movimientos mas rápidos, cálculos mas exactos y movidas mas representativas. Se arriesgaban mas, los filos rozaban alguna que otra parte del cuerpo y las piernas no parecían cansarse de moverse de un lado al otro. Los árboles, las piedras y otros elementos del escenario de lucha ya no servían para huir del contrincante.

Siempre le gustó al poseedor de anteojos sin sentido, como Mugen parecía volar y saltar de lado en lado, como los parámetros no existían en su memoria corporal, esa voluntad para enfrentarse a lo que sea. Parte de eso hacía que siempre se volviesen a unir, que sus caminos se crucen aunque el vaya lento y por la senda inadvertida. Omitió una sonrisa, las aventuras junto a ese salvaje habían sido de lo mas divertidas y descabelladas.

—De verdad...— Susurró el morocho mientras clavaba la Katana en la pierna del contrario.

Tragó un grito desesperado de dolor, ese tendón roto no le dejaría usar la pierna. Se arrodilló, viendo su sangre caer junto con él. Siempre fue así, ese cuatro ojos, tan silencioso y calculador, leía movimientos y pensamientos con solo una mirada. Sabía quien mentía, sabía quien era quien sin precisar esos malditos lentes de adorno. Esa estocada parecía querer llamar su atención, "mírame, aún no te mataré" "mírame, aun quiero decirte algo"

—¿Qué?— Preguntó como desinteresado, aún con sable en mano y mirada vivaz.

El de coleta se arrodilló ante el animal salvaje. Pobre mundano, no entendiendo nada, no pudiendo analizar lo que sentía hacia él. Miró a Mugen como si fuera la primera vez que lo conocía.

—Puedes morir— Hizo una pausa, el frío comenzaba a calarle los huesos y a filtrarse por donde su Haori se abría, dejando a relucir su pecho pálido como la luz de la luna. —No ahora, tal vez después...

—¿¡Ah!? ¡Jin!

—Tal vez cuando sea tu hora, con un par de años más.

Se miraron, por primera vez el filo de un objeto punzante no fue necesario a la hora de hablar. El más callado sabía decir lo acertado para hacerse entender a la hora de la verdad y el hiperactivo amante de los destrozos, había aprendido el recurso del silencio, que a veces proporcionaba mas que vocablos, sílabas y consonantes absurdas. Sus miradas eran intensas, desprovistas de lucha.

—No hay forma, no hay forma de vivir mas.

—Que dic-

—Ya cumplí la mayoría de mis metas, Jin ¿Acaso tu no tienes que irte también?

—Quizá, hay que cumplir algo mas.

—Imposible, imposible, no ahora.

El silencio los rodeó unos momentos, tal vez no había que insistir más ¿porque ser ambicioso ahora?, ya tenía la victoria, una espada clavada, su enemigo con el arma en la otra mano. No tenía tiempo de usarla en su contra, Jin ya estaba mas cerca de su objetivo, él llegaría mas rápido a la matanza en lo que su oponente levantaba la Katana para contraatacar. El morocho ya había cedido demasiado, ya había dado claras oportunidades desaprovechadas. Cerró los ojos, se despidió internamente, tal vez una vez realizado el ritual, besaría su cadáver.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, vio su mano, con la Katana ya desenterrada de la pierna de su amigo volátil. El dolor era sentido en primera persona, escupió sangre. Notó entonces, al ver esta cayendo cuesta abajo, como el cuchillo corto oculto del otro extremo de la funda de Mugen, atravesaba su estomago, haciéndose paso por sus entrañas y así, dictando su final. La sorpresa, la indecisión inicial y el dolor, despojaron el objeto punzante de sus manos, que cayó al suelo con cierto arrebato. Tosió, en cada movimiento se desgarraba más. Sus lentes cayeron, a causa de los forcejeos que hacia su cuerpo para asimilar la situación del intruso en su vientre. Miró esos ojos tan profundos como el pozo de la muerte en el que caía en ese entonces. Al final la frialdad que creía suya le pertenecía más al sanguinario que tenía enfrente. Dudar en una batalla era morir, el sentimentalismo era la trampa. La humanidad no servía en esos momentos.

—Tu...— Protestó, ante la sonrisa victoriosa que servía como antesala de su efímera existencia. Le fue entregado un motivo de vida, y ese mismo motivo decidió arrebatarsela ¿había alguna enseñanza en saberse el perdedor?

—Debería haber perdido...— Escuchó en un susurro.

—¿Estás fingiendo?— Cuestionó, al final esa mueca de felicidad no era mas que el telon. Nada podría ser oculto si querían un final digno. Al fin y al cabo, el isleño no se veía realmente complacido de su logro.

—Siempre tan buena lectura, tú, cuatro ojos...

—Que no soy...un...

Entrecerró los ojos, ya no podía seguir despierto. Iba a dormir por siempre, y esperaba que allí la paz que necesitaba se mantenga perpetua e inalterable y en ella, encontrarlo una vez más. Comenzó a caer suavemente, unos brazos lo iban recibiendo aún desde el mundo de los vivos, se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para arrojar su vida en ellos. Sonrió, y entonces recibió la calidez de un beso en los labios antes de recibir la fría muerte, indudablemente el primer y último gesto de ese calibre que recibiría por parte de quien le robó el aliento de vida. Y estaba bien, ese fin era grato, era casi un regalo si no podía obtener una vida decente a su lado. Al menos la muerte se encargaría de llevarse un alegre recuerdo de ese anhelado contacto físico que tanto ansiaba.

—Espérame, de aquel lado...— Escuchó susurrar antes de perder la conciencia.

Ese era el camino, no había espacio para un camino feliz en un mundo de caza. Ese era el camino del Samurai, donde una filosa hoja dividía historias, huesos y carne, en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar.

—Yo también te amo, idiota.— Porque si no iba a vivir como quería a su lado, tendría que sacrificarlo todo y buscarlo una vez más, reescribir la historia, sin un filo asesino de por medio. Y entonces tomó la Katana del contrario, decidido, con su último grito de guerra dedicado a la esperanza.

* * *

 **AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

¿Que hago en este fandom? ¿Siquiera este fandom existe? ¡Apuesto mis moneditas de oro a que no!, solo hallé un maldito fanfic en Wattpad de ellos dos.

Samurai Champloo, porque no te miran mas shippers del mundillo del Fanfiction...

En fin, si esto lo lee alguien me daré mas que satisfecha. En serio, lo veo desolado de antemano. Y bueno, si alguien sabe de fics en español de esta OTP, pasenme el dato de como buscarlos por el amor de Dios.

Am, bueno cabe aclarar que algunas partes del fic se basan en el Opening, muy bueno por cierto, no me lo salteé ni una vez. Y bueno, algunos gestos hacen referencia al anime, que mezcla estas cosas modernas como el Freestyle con la época de los Samurai (puede que por eso, el OST, y por el hermoso de Jin me haya gustado tanto la serie)

¿Revs?

Sayo~


End file.
